helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Tsugunaga Momoko
Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子), nata il 6 Marzo 1992 a Chiba, in Giappone, è una cantante J-pop della famiglia dell'Hello! Project. La sua carriera iniziò nel 2002 quando superò le audizioni per entrare nell'Hello! Project Kids, un sottogruppo Hello! Project di cui facevano parte giovani bambine di talento poi nel 2004 è entrata a far parte delle Berryz Kobo. Durante il tempo trascorso nell'Hello! Project è diventata leader delle Buono! ed è entrata a far parte delle ZYX, BeriKyuu e Hello Pro Sentai Pink Rangers. Il tre marzo 2015 ha lasciato le Berryz Kobo tenendo un concerto di graduation insieme agli altri membri del gruppo per via del suo scioglimento. lo stesso giorno è diventata membro delle Country Girls come playing manager. Nel Novembre del 2016 ha annunciato la sua graduation delle Country girls e dall' Hello! Project che si terra il 30 Giugno 2017 Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 Tsugunaga Momoko si unì all'Hello! Project come uno dei 15 membri dell'Hello! Project Kids nel 2002. Nello stesso anno recitò nel ruolo di protagonista nel film Koinu Dan no Monogatari. 2003 Nel 2003, divenne un membro delle ZYX e rilasciò due singoli prima che il gruppo si sciolse. 2004 Momoko fu una degli otto membri selezionati per formare le Berryz Koubou, dove divenne una delle cantanti principali. Diventò inoltre un membro delle Little Gatas. 2007 Momoko entrò a far parte delle Buono! insieme a Natsuyaki Miyabi e Suzuki Airi. Un anno dopo, dopo una gara tra i componenti del gruppo, fu eletta leader del gruppo. Le Berryz Koubou si esibirono per la prima volta nella Saitama Super Arena nel 2007. Durante questo concerto, Momoko si esibì come solista per la prima volta. Cantò "Koi wa Hipparidako", tratta dal primo album delle Berryz Koubou, 1st Chou Berryz. 2009 Il 7 Aprile, Momoko cominciò a condurre un programma radiofonico tutto suo, intitolato "Momoko no Puripuri Princess" in onda sulla stazione radio JOQR tutti i Giovedì dalle 23:35 alle 23:50, rimpiazzando lo show delle Berryz Koubou Kiritsu Rei Chakuseki. Il 17 Luglio apparì per la prima volta in uno spot della Pizza-La senza gli altri membri del gruppo. La pubblicità era una versione dedicata a lei dello spot delle Buono! per il formaggio Camembert della Pizza-La. Pe promuovere il suo 4° photobook, momochiiii, partecipò a un handshake event il 31 Agosto, diventando la prima delle Berryz Koubou ad ottenere un evento individuale. 2010 Dal 23 Febbraio, Momoko collaborò con la rivista Up to Boy (UTB) e WaniBooks Mobile nella rubrica "Momo Pro" (もも♥プロ), in cui dava dei cosnigli su come diventare delle professioniste. Il 28 Aprile, nel 56° episodio del suo show Momoko no Puripuri Princess, Momoko annunciò che si sarebbe iscritta all'università per poter diventare una maestra d'asilo o delle elementari. A Settembre, Momoko disegnò la copertina posteriore di Up to Boy per festeggiare il 200° numero della rivista. 2011 Momoko, insieme al resto delle Buono!, recitò nel film Gomennasai nel ruolo di Sonoda Shiori, una delle protagoniste del film. Nello stesso anno, partecipò, insieme agli altri membri dell'Hello! Project Kids, al film Ousama Game nel ruolo di Imoto Yuuko, un personaggio secondario. A Luglio, Momoko apparì molte volte in molti programmi TV da sola. A Settembre, divenne famosa tra i media giapponesi, che la etichettarono come un'idol irritante (ira-dol) a causa delle sue frequenti apparizioni in show come Mecha Mecha Iketeru (conosciuto come Mechaike), Hey! Hey! Hey! e Waratte Iitomo!. 2012 Il 23 Gennaio venne indetto un concorso per trovare una doppiatrice al personaggio di Dragon Nest Harori. Il nome del concorso era "God Idol! Harori Junior-Senior Battle”. Le partecipanti furono Tsugunaga Momoko, Barbie-san e Michishige Sayumi. Gli episodi furono trasmessi online e la vincitrice fu Sayumi. Miyabi, Momoko e Chinami incotrarono i membri del gruppo KPOP T-ARA. Il 4 Aprile divenne la "ragazza-segna-round" per la WBA World Championship. Il 16 Luglio Momoko partecipò a un evento per promuovere la sua canzone, Momochi! Yurushite Nyan♡Taisou, in un locale chiamato Hyper Sea House a Enoshima. Il 6 Agosto apparì in una conferenza stampa a Shingawa, per il ristorante Hanabatake Bokujo Whey Don Tei specializzato in riso. Durante l'evento, Momoko presento il suo piatto a base di riso “Momochi Donburi”, inventato da lei stessa. "Momochi Donburi" fu venduto per un periodo limitato dal ristorante, con un limite di 50 piatti al giorno. Il 26 Settembre, Momoko partecipò a un evento per promuovere il film d'azione indonesiano The Raid: Redemption. Il 22 Ottobre partecipò a un evento per festeggiare il 15 Anniversario di PostPet. Il 25 Ottobre apparì in un evento per promuovere la linea di giocattoli delle Bandai intitolata "Mickey & Friends". Il 28 e il 29 Ottobre si esibì nel suo primo "bus-tour" intitolato Momochi to Iku Otomomochi Tour ~Neboushi Chattara Yurushite Nyan♡~. Inoltre aprì il suo Ameba blog ufficiale. Nel mese di Novebre fu quasi del tutto assente da tutti gli eventi dell'Hello! Project per concentrarsi sugli studi. 2013 Il 2 Gennaio Momoko ha partecipato a un evento intitolato Momochi-tsuki Taikai, durante il quale si è esibita in una versione per l'Anno Nuovo di Yurushite Nyan Taisou. Il 23 Febbraio, Momoko e Yajima Maimi delle °C-ute hanno partecipato alla cerimonia di Graduation di Mano Erina. Il 14 Marzo, Momoko è apparsa in tre spot pubblicitari della Pizza-La insieme a Mari Sekine. Il 15 Aprile Momoko ha partecipato a un evento per promuovere "Fit's Link x Kido Senshi Gundam Zaku & Gouf". Il 20 Maggio è stato annunciato il nuovo photobook di Momoko, intitolato "Momochi no Kimochi". Profilo *'Nome:' Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) *'Data di nascita: '''6 Marzo 1992 (21 anni) *'Soprannomi:' Momo (もも), Momo-chan (ももちゃん), Momochi (ももち), Piichicchi (ぴーちっち), Tsugu-san (つぐさん), Tsugu-chan (つぐちゃん), Tsugunaga-Pro (嗣永プロ) *'Città natale: Chiba, Giappone *'Gruppo sanguigno: '''O *'Altezza: 149cm (4'10") (157cm con i tacchi) *'Segno Zodiacale:' Pesci *'Segno Zodiacale Cinese:' Scimmia *'Punti di forza:' Fa del suo meglio anche quando deve fare qualcosa in cui non riesce bene, essere se stessa, essere carina. *'Punti deboli: '''Impiega molto tempo a fare qualunque cosa, essere capricciosa, far irritare le persone. *'Hobby: Leggere manga *'Abilità speciali: '''Dormire ovunque e Momo Attack *'Abitudini: Quando è nervosa la sua voce diventa più acuta *'Rivale:' Ashida Mana *'Cibi preferiti:' Kanpachi, anguille, granchi, nattou, pasticcini alla fragola *'Cibi che non le piacciono:' Pisellli verdi *'Frase preferita:' Itsumo happy (sempre felice) *'Parola preferita in inglese:' Berryz *'Colore preferito:' Momo-iro (rosa) *'Fiori preferiti: '''Tulipani rossi *'Stagione preferita:' Autunno *'Canzone preferita:' Uwaki na Honey Pie *'Altre canzoni preferite:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" di Hayami Kentarou e Shigemori Ayumi (con gli Hidamari Kids e il Dango Chorus), "Moonlight Densetsu" delle DALI, "Toshishita no Otoko no Ko" delle Candies, Akai Sweet Pea, "365-nichi" di Mr.Children *'Libri preferiti:' Manga e romanzi del mistero *'Film preferito:' ''Hamtaro *'Materia preferita:' Musica *'Animali preferiti:' Pulcini e volpi *'Ha paura:' delle montagne russe e delle case stregate *'Cose che non le piace fare:' Ballare *'La cosa che le piace di più di se stessa:' "Le mie piccole dita, sono come un'antenna che riceve l'amore di tutti voi <3" *'Canzoni per l'audizione:' Koi wo Shichaimashita! *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Membro **2004-01-14: Membro delle Berryz Koubou *'Anni di Attività nelle Berryz Koubou:' 9 anni *'Colore nelle Berryz Koubou:' **'Rosa' (2005-presente) *'Colore nelle Buono!:' Rosa *'Gruppi dell'Hello! Project:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **ZYX (2003, 2009-) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **Buono! (2007–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) *'Gruppi da Concerto:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Gruppi Misti': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Altri:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) (Riserva) Singoli Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai *Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! *Piriri to Yukou! *Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Koi no Jubaku *Special Generation *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *21ji Made no Cinderella *Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai *Jiriri Kiteru *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND *Munasawagi Scarlet *VERY BEAUTY *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *Dschinghis Khan *Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance *MADAYADE *Dakishimete Dakishimete *Seishun Bus Guide/Rival *Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama/Ryuusei Boy *Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Maji Bomber!! *Shining Power *Heroine ni Narou ka! *Ai no Dangan *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Aa, Yo ga Akeru *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *cha cha SING *WANT! *Asian Celebration *Golden Chinatown/Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi Buono! *Honto no Jibun *Ren'ai♥Rider *Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! *Gachinko de Ikou! *Rottara Rottara *Co・no・mi・chi *MY BOY *Take It Easy! *Bravo☆Bravo *Our Songs *Zassou no Uta *Natsu Dakara *Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND ZYX *Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH *Shiroi TOKYO H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Discografia Singoli Digitali *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (cover delle Tanpopo) *2011.03.29 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (cover delle Tanpopo) *2011.03.30 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙) (cover di Matsuura Aya) *2011.03.30 Kousui (香水) (cover delle Melon Kinenbi) Canzoni Individuali *2011.08.10 Kia Ora Gracias Arigato (キャオラ・グラシャス・ありがと) *2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider (初恋サイダー) (cover delle Buono!) *2012.07.25 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou (ももち! 許してにゃん♡体操) *2013.01.30 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou (Yurusa Nyai Remix) (ももち！許してにゃん♡体操（許さにゃい Remix) Canzoni in Gruppo *2006.07.05 Halation Summer (ハレーションサマー) (cover delle Coconuts Musume con Shimizu Saki e Sudo Maasa) *2007.08.01 Watashi ga Suru Koto Nai Hodo Zenbu Shite Kureru Kare (私がすることない程 全部してくれる彼) (con Sugaya Risako) *2008.09.10 Kono Yubi Tomare! (この指とまれ！) (con Tokunaga Chinami e Sudo Maasa) *2008.09.10 Ah Merry-go-Round (with Shimizu Saki) *2010.03.31 Ai ni wa Ai Desho? (愛には 愛でしょ) (con Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2011.11.16 Moshimo... (もしも・・・) (con Nakajima Saki, Wada Ayaka, Mano Erina e Fukumura Mizuki) *2012.02.22 Shy boy (with Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, and Sugaya Risako) *2012.02.22 Atarashii Hibi (新しい日々) (con Shimizu Saki e Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2013.01.30 Otoko Mae (男前) (con Kumai Yurina) Compilation *2012.12.05 Petit Best 13 (#15 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou) DVD *2008.05.16 Momo16 Making DVD ~Special Edition~ *2008.12.03 momo only. *2009.09.09 momo ok. *2010.10.27 Momochi DVD Zukan *2011.03.06 Momo Play♡ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.12.23 Momo Play 2 ~Yoru mo Uzai ne~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.04.25 Momochi Hatachi *2013.03.06 Momo Play 3 ~Rest Another Day~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) DVD dei Tour *2013.03.xx Momochi to Iku Otomomochi Tour ~Neboushi Chattara Yurushite Nyan♡~ (ももちと行くおとももちツアー ~寝坊しちゃったら許してにゃん♡~) Photobook Photobook Individuali *2007.06.19 momo *2008.03.19 momo16 *2008.11.21 Momo no Mi (桃の実) *2009.08.21 momochiiii *2010.10.20 Momochi Zukan (ももち図鑑) *2012.03.06 Hatachi Momochi (はたち ももち) *2013.06.22 Momochi no Kimochi (ももちのきもち) Photobook Digitali *2009.09.07 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Momo version) *2011.03.15 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Momo version) Photobook dei Concerti *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 Winter *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Altri Photobook *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.18 (con Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Sugaya Risako e Suzuki Airi) Apparizioni sui Magazine *2009.10.27 Radio Bangumi Hyou 2009 autumn *2011.11.26 Rod & Reel *2013.04.29 an weekly *2013.05.24 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.436 *2011.09.24 Hello! Channel Vol.6 (con Yajima Maimi e Fukuda Kanon) *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (con Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Sayashi Riho e Tamura Meimi) *2011.12.19 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (con Mano Erina, Shimizu Saki e Yajima Maimi) *2012.06.25 BIG ONE GIRLS (con Yajima Maimi, Sugaya Risako e Suzuki Airi) *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (con Michishige Sayumi, Suzuki Airi e Fukumura Mizuki) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (con Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi e Sayashi Riho) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (con Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho e Oda Sakura) *2013.06.10 Doubutsu no Mori fan book numero di Luglio Momo♥Pro *2010.02.23 UTB & WaniBook: Momo♥Pro Vol.1~ (もも♥プロ) *2010.06 UTB & WaniBook: Momo♥Pro Vol.2~ (もも♥プロ) *2010.12.22 UTB Vol.201 & WaniBook: Momo♥Pro (もも♥プロ) *2011.08.20- UTB & WaniBook: Momo♥Pro Vol.9~ (もも♥プロ) Design *2010.09 Momo♥Pro x db x UTB: original bagpack Altri Lavori Film *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) (come Morishita Mao) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (come Imoto Yuuko) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (come Sonoda Shiori) Programmi TV *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Pubblicità *2009 Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese with 4 Kinds of Selected Ham Pizza - "Camemdance (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.)" *2013 Pizza-La's Circular cheese, cut into four quarters - "Music Hen", "Sizzle Hen", "Mari・Antoinette Hen" (with Mari Sekine) MV *2003 Fujimoto Miki - "Boogie Train '03" (come back dancer) Internet *2008–2009 DogaDoga7 (ドガドガ7) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012– Fujibiji(FujiTV) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009– Momoko no Puripuri Princess (桃子のぷりぷりプリンセス) *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011– PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) Curiosità *Non si è mai tinta i capelli o cambiato taglio da quando si è unita alle Berryz Koubou. *E' facilmente riconoscibile tra i membri delle Berryz Koubou a causa dell'altezza e della voce acuta. *E' il membro più basso delle Berryz Koubou essendo alta 149.8 cm. Fino alla metà del 2007, Shimizu Saki era più bassa di lei. *Ha avuto versi da cantare individualmente in tutti i singoli delle Berryz Koubou tranne in VERY BEAUTY. *Ha un fratello minore che pratica karate (ha 7 anni in più di lui). *Il suo film preferito è Sakurazuka Yakkun. *Odia i clown, quando ne vede uno scappa via gridando. *Odia il thé verde "matcha", anche se il thé verde con lo zucchero le piace. *Ha l'abitudine di tenere i mignoli alzati, anche se sta cercando di smettere recentemente. *Quand'era piccola voleva diventare una fioraia. *Lei e Murakami Megumi sono considerate le migliori attrici tra i membri dell'Hello! Project Kids. *Natsuyaki Miyabi l'aiuta spesso a truccarsi. *Durante il suo primo FC Tour alle Hawaii ha disegnato tutti e otto i membri delle Berryz Koubou. *Durante il volo per le Hawaii ha parlato tutto il tempo con Sugaya Risako che era seduta vicino a lei, così quando sono arrivate si è addormentata subito. *Ogni anno festeggia con la sua famiglia il giorno in cui è diventata una idol (30 Giugno del 2002). *Suo padre la chiama "momochii" quando sta per farle un regalo. *Durante le lezioni di danza ha sempre aiutato Ishimura Maiha, che era la meno brava ad imparare le coreografie. *Durante il suo show, ha detto che vorrebbe assomigliare a Sudo Maasa. *Durante il suo 3° evento individuale ha cantanto 5 canzoni insieme ai wota, mentre di solito gli altri membri ne cantano 3. *Le piace leggere romanzi sui misteri. *Momo fu citata in un articolo di un magazine dove venivano citati i membri dell'H!P che provengono da famiglie povere (anche Fujimoto Miki e Kago Ai apparirono sulla lista). L'articolo sosteneva che fosse diventata una idol per diventare ricca. *I fan la chiamano "Chaplin" perché gesticola mentre spiega qualcosa. *La sua materia preferita è musica mentre il suo piatto preferito sono i ricci di mare. *E' apparsa nel videoclip di Boogie Train '03 insieme a Sudo Maasa, Tokunaga Chinami e Umeda Erika. *Ha la madre più giovane tra quelle delle Berryz Koubou. *E' un'intima amica di Mano Erina e Okai Chisato delle ℃-ute. *E' diventata amica dell'ex-membro delle Berryz Koubou Ishimura Maiha dopo la sua Graduation. *Una volta Momoko ha chiesto a Michishige Sayumi delle Morning Musume se le hanno mai detto che comportarsi come se fosse la più carina fosse irritante, per quanto tempo ancora volesse continuare a comporsi così e altre domande del genere. Sayumi fu grata a Momo per averle dato modo di confrontarsi con qualcuno sui suoi problemi. *Takahashi Ai delle Morning Musume colpiva spesso la schiena di Momoko per scherzo. *Momoko è la "pesca" delle Berryz Koubou ("momo" in giapponese significa "pesca"). Lei e Sugaya Risako sono le uniche ad avere un nome che ha che fare con la frutta (il kanji di "ri" può anche essere letto "nashi," un tipo di pera). *Chiama i suoi mignoli "pinky." *Durante un'intervista per il magazine Thailandese Nation Junior Magazine ha dichiarato di voler essere una "eterna idol", vorrebbe, cioè, essere una idol anche a 50 anni. *Per un solo episodio (30 Giugno 2010), lo show di Momoko fu rinominato "Shimizu Saki no PuriPuri Princess" con Shimizu Saki nel ruolo di conduttrice. * Lei e Umeda Erika sono le uniche due ad essere state membri originali sia delle ZYX che delle ZYX-α. *I membri delle Berryz Koubou parlano spesso dei ritratti che Momoko fa per loro. *Suzuki Kanon ha detto che se potesse essere un altro membro dell'Hello! Project, sceglierebbe Momoko perché è la più carina. *La sua più grande rivale è l'attrice-bambina Ashida Mana. *E' nata nello stesso giorno di Tokita Eri. *Il suo colore è il rosa in tutti i gruppi di cui fa parte. *Il suo Koyu-biimu (Pinky Beam) è ispirato al Miya-biimu (Miya Beam) di Natsuyaki Miyabi. *La sua idol preferita è Seiko Matsuda. *La sua acconciatura 'Momochi-twin tails' (i codini) sono ispirati all'acconciatura 'The Seiko-chan cut' di Seiko Matsuda. *Il suo sogno è essere la Seiko Matsuda di questa era. *La sua frase tipica, 'Yurushite Nyan!' è stata votata come la più famosa dagli utenti maschi di Yahoo! JAPAN nel 2011 (tra gli utenti donna è arrivata 3°). *Se dovesse scegliere un suo successore tra i membri dell'H!P, sceglierebbe Fukumura Mizuki perché Fukumura è una sua fan e hanno lo stesso colore (rosa). *'Momo Attack', l'attacco che lei stessa ha creato, è un tormentone nello show televisivo Sakigake Ongaku Banzuke Eight. *Ha partecipato due volte a VS Arashi, un famoso show televisivo in cui i partecipanti sfidano i membri del gruppo Arashi. *E' arrivata 9° nella classifica delle Idol migliori, 8° tra le più carine e 8° tra le più cool nell'edizione 2012 della 'The Best Idol General Election'. *Iikubo Haruna ha dichiarato che la spaventa il modo in cui Momo riesce a intrufolarsi nelle conversazioni altrui e a farle sue. *Tsunku ha dichiarato di essere molto fiero del modo in cui è riuscita a far diventare famosa la sua canzone 'Yurushite Nyan' per così tanto tempo. *Negli ultimi secondi di Yurushite Nyan Taisou sembra esausta perché le viene difficile ricordare l'ordine dei versi. *E' convinta di non essere molto popolare tra le fan femmina. *E' una fan dell'anime Pesca la tua carta Sakura da quando era piccola. *Una volta ha provato a chiamare suo padre Otou-sama, ma lui l'ha ignorata. *Nella sua lettera per la Graduation di Mano Erina, ha dichiarato che Erina è l'unica persona a cui abbia mai prestato attenzione nella sua vita. Ha detto che dopo la Graduation di Mano Erina ritornerà ad essere sola ma cercherà di trovare una nuova amica. *C'è rimasta molto male quando non è stata nominata sub-capitano delle Berryz Koubou. *Il suo video Yurushite Nyan Taisou (Otomomochi Version) ha più di 1 milione di visualizzazioni su Youtube ed è il 6° più visto del canale delle Berryz Koubou. *Ha 5 attacchi: Momo Attack, Pinky Drill, Koyu-biimu, Otomechikku Simulation e Yurushite Nyan. *E' il membro delle Berryz Koubou con più Photobook e DVD individuali. *Secondo la Classifica di Popolarità dell'Hello! Project del social network giapponese mixi, Tsugunaga Momoko è il membro delle Berryz Koubou più popolare al momento. *E' al quarto anno di università e si vocifera che si trasferirà alla Kokugakuin University. *Appare in TV almeno una volta a settimana. Titoli Onorari Link Esterni *Profilo Hello! Project *Blog Ufficiale cs:Tsugunaga Momoko de:Tsugunaga Momoko en:Tsugunaga Momoko es:Tsugunaga Momoko fr:Tsugunaga Momoko Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Berryz Koubou Categoria:Membri Categoria:Buono! Categoria:Hello! Project Kids Categoria:ZYX Categoria:H.P. All Stars Categoria:BeriKyuu